<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PODFIC dog's days by fuzzyhamish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589667">PODFIC dog's days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish'>fuzzyhamish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PODFICS of Steve, Tony and Dodger the dog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: Streaming, Dogs, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, less than 5 minutes, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to brucewaynery for permission to podfic your adorable fic!!! here's their Tumblr! https://bruciewayne.tumblr.com</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PODFICS of Steve, Tony and Dodger the dog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Found!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PODFIC dog's days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633853">dog's days</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery">brucewaynery</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to brucewaynery for permission to podfic your adorable fic!!! here's their Tumblr! https://bruciewayne.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ujpq2MKtX2C3n28aHMfAQeUV5IyrCs9g/view?usp=sharing">https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ujpq2MKtX2C3n28aHMfAQeUV5IyrCs9g/view?usp=sharing</a>
</p>
<p>Here's the link ^^ Enjoy and leave a comment! Also, check out the original fic it's so cute!!!</p>
<p>Constructive Criticism is appreciated as it's my first time recording anything :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>